Coincidences
by demigodsforlife
Summary: Percy and Annabeth split up to live their dreams, becoming a marine biologist and an architect. They just so happen to lose touch over their four years of college. What if they somehow met again? Percabeth.
1. Life Updates

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. Rick does. **

**Chapter 1: Life Updates**

The routine had become tedious now. Wake up, get ready, head down to the aquarium and check up on all the sea creatures. That took the whole day. By the time I got home, it would be seven o' clock. This would give me just enough time to shower and order take-out or make myself a sandwich for dinner. My job was fun though, so I didn't mind. I achieved my dream of becoming a marine biologist, one of the most famous. Ever heard of Percy Jackson? That's me.

My demigod days ended after the second big war involving the giants and Gaea. I mean, you would think that mother earth would be nice, but no. She wanted everyone to die. By then, I was nineteen. Annabeth, my girlfriend of three years, and I decided to live our dreams and separate to go to our own colleges. It was hard, but we managed, promising to keep in touch. To say that we aren't close anymore would be a true understatement. Think more along the lines like 'we don't know each other.' Annabeth and I never corresponded—despite our promise. Life goes on, I guess, and with college it was too hard to communicate. In that time I acquired a degree in marine biology and got a job at the aquarium. As for Annabeth, I really don't know.

It's been four years since the war had ended. I've had a few minor attacks from monsters and a few visits from Poseidon, but for now everything has toned down. You would imagine that I would be deeply relieved about this, but the truth was that I wasn't. In fact, I would say quite the opposite. I mean, I don't know about you, but it seemed kind of boring. Plus, it made me miss Annabeth more and more.

Annabeth and I have been best friends since we were twelve, when I was first claimed a demigod. We've been through so many quests, battles, and two major wars. So it was weird to be living without her watching over me, calling me a Seaweed Brain, and constantly punching me. I didn't think we would ever split up. But I guess you have to make adjustments right? I've known since forever that she'd wanted to be an architect, and I knew I wanted to do something with water. So it wasn't that surprising when we both announced that we were going to colleges across the country to achieve our goals. At first we thought about just putting everything aside and living together, but in the end we wanted the other to do what they wanted which led to this decision.

So, normally, I felt a little lonely.

Grover comes by to chat occasionally, along with Tyson and since I live in New York now, I visit my mom a lot. We have some good times together. But I still that missing part inside myself, that small little gap that formed since Annabeth had left.

It would be really nice to see her, even if for just a second.

**A/N: What did you think? I have a good idea for this story, so I hope I won't have to discontinue it like the last one. Review if you have time…or whatever. :) **


	2. A Brick in the Foundation

**~Annabeth's PoV~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO. Rick does.**

**Chapter Two: A Brick in the Foundation**

"Annabeth? Mr. Davidson was asking for those new structural support designs for the building he wants to construct downtown. I need those blueprints by tomorrow night at the least," Monroe stated. Monroe was my manager. Overall the guy was okay but sometimes he would be a bit on the demanding side. Especially since he'd had to lay off so many employees due to budget cuts and economical crap. America's economy really sucks.

"Yes, sir," I responded hastily. Mr. Davidson is one of our most arduous customers. He always wanted his buildings to stand out from the modern styles, and he was making a chain of banks since his business was booming. I caught myself getting lost in thought and focused back onto the blueprints in front of me. With a few adjustments on the stability of the building, I would be done. If I do say so myself; it is quite the masterpiece.

It's a Greek-styled building, really. Nowadays I liked to use the older styles of architecture to accent my work. Everyone was using modern and flashy designs now. But I still think that a building is much better when it is elegant and more reserved. Romans and Greeks really knew how to do that. Don't even get me started on Egyptians. I have yet to study the pyramids and their fascinating aspects.

The phone on my desk rang loudly and I jumped, snatching it up.

"Athena Architectural Industries, Annabeth Chase speaking," I said while rolling my eyes. I hated addressing herself formally to others. It just seemed weird.

"Hello, Annabeth. This is Mr. Davidson. I have a little issue. The construction workers said they need the blueprints tonight. Please finish them by then. Goodbye!" I sighed. Now I would have to stay overtime at work. _Joy._

Not that I don't like my job, but I had always pictured myself ending the day a bit earlier and going home to someone who would care for me. Well, maybe not just anyone. It's times like these when I remember Percy. The sea green eyes, the raven black hair, the crooked smile that reached his eyes. The way we fought constantly but managed to love each other enough to bear the sky. I subconsciously reached out for the gray streak in my hair.

"Annabeth, you're getting that far off look in your eyes again." I straightened and turned to look at Julie, one of my colleagues. She was a few years older than me but we were pretty close. I hadn't really told anyone about Percy though, and I didn't want to. The problem with Julie was that she was getting suspicious. It seemed that she would comment every time I zoned out. I would tell her it was stress or brainstorming, but she would wave it off and say 'I don't think so.'

"I was just a distracted by some things," I stated. Which is _kind of _true. I mean, I was distracted by Percy. Although I wouldn't consider Percy Jackson a thing…but-

"What are these…things?" she said, pushing on.

"It doesn't really matter," I said changing the subject. "Mr. Davidson just called in and told me that he wanted the blueprints by tonight. I'm going to need a lot of coffee."

She tried to hide her disappoint with the change of subject. "Okay. I wish Mr. D wasn't so demanding though, that guy is getting on my nerves." I nodded in agreement.

Then we both turned back to our desks and continued to work.

But now all I could focus on was how happy I would be if Percy were here.

But the chances that we'll ever meet again is really low, and none of us had emails or phones because of the whole demigod thing (well I had a phone, but Percy didn't). Even if he did get an email or a phone by now, it would be hard to find what it was. I don't know where he is so Iris messaging him probably won't work either…

Ugh. Why waste my time hoping for something that probably won't come true? Life is not a fairytale, and dreams don't always come true.

And with that I focused back on the blueprints, huffed a sigh of exhaustion, and continued on with my work.

**A/N: :) Hope you licked it. Kidding. Liked it. I really hope you didn't lick your computer screen or whatever. Review? Trying to update each day, but no promises. PERCABETH shall come soon, so don't go yet! :) **


	3. Business Trips

**~Annabeth's PoV~**

**Chapter 3: Business Trips **

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I checked the time. _5:30. _Right. I had a meeting today in Conference Room 421 about Mr. Davidson's building designs. Groan. I wonder what Mr. Davidson will ask me to do next.

I got up, got dressed, and headed down to the office. Not before I grabbed a latte at Starbucks that is.

"Annabeth! Oh my good lord your finally here!" Didn't you get the email from Monroe saying that you had to show up thirty minutes before the meeting so we could set up for Mr. Davidson's arrival? I freaked out in my head for a second as Julie continued rambling on and on about how angry he was and how he might fire me and whatever. I tried not to be too pessimistic.

I breathed slowly. "Julie, calm down. I can manage Monroe. Now stop freaking out about me and let's get down to the conference room, fast." She nodded and bolted down the aisle. I followed her.

She pushed the door open carefully but cringed when she heard a creak.

"Annabeth?" I heard the superior voice of Mr. Monroe and mentally shivered. He only spoke like that when something really, really good happened or if something bad happened. The fact that I was late made me think if was the latter.

I walked in the room to a man in a suit sitting comfortably in one chair. This must be _the _Mr. Davidson. Monroe sat in his usual upright posture and was tapping his foot, like he does whenever he gets super impatient. This was not looking good.

Mr. Davidson turned to me. "Ahh…this must be Annabeth Chase." I nodded. "Well I must say, you are quite young to be in this company." I pondered if whether that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. Monroe's face paled, probably thinking that I had messed up on the designs or something. Julie took a sharp intake of breath.

He continued. "I think these designs are just what I need. I have decided to start construction in a few days from now." We all sighed in relief.

"But there is one more thing I would like to ask of you," he began. _Oh no. Not another design._ I groaned quietly. Thankfully, Mr. Davidson didn't notice.

"What is it that you would like, sir?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you see, I'm a bit worried about the construction team. They're all mostly new to the job, just recently employed. All I want you to do is oversee the building so that they don't mess up on any of the designs or supports. Could you possibly do that?" he finished, looking at me expectantly to answer.

I felt like I was on the top of the world. It had always been my dream to design beautiful buildings and be able to see them being constructed in front of my very own eyes. So technically, I'd only achieved half of my dream. Now I would be able to complete it. Even better, I would be able to make sure it was perfect. I nodded my head vigorously, afraid that if I opened my mouth I might squeal. I don't do girly things like squealing and I'd like to keep it that way.

Mr. Davidson gave a tight smile and clapped his hands together. "Perfect. I've got your plane tickets already paid for which should come in the mail by tonight at the least. You'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Then he stood up. "I must be off. I have another meeting to attend to," he said, then hurried out the door.

Julie started clapping and smiling. "I am so happy for you Annabeth!"

Monroe managed a smile. "Good work, Annabeth. This will be good for you. I knew you would do great at this job," he said while patting my back. Then he left the room as well.

"Let's celebrate! We're going to Coldstone for some ice cream!" Julie said. She dragged me with her all the way down to Coldstone.

The day was just getting better and better.

When I got back home I was pretty tired. Monroe gave Julie and I a day-off because of the recent success in the business. This of course caused Julie to take me to the mall with her, where we stayed for hours and hours wandering through stores. Julie kept asking me if she should buy something or if something looked good on her. It got pretty annoying. I mean, I am not an Aphrodite girl. I am a daughter of Athena. I seriously don't care about my clothes or how pretty I am, I'd rather be wise.

Plus, San Francisco is getting really hot. The air was humid as we roamed around the mall, and I felt like I was melting. All I needed now was a nice cold shower. Which is exactly what I did.

After showering, I started to pack for my business trip. I suspected I'd have to oversee the building construction for about two or three months, so I was packing a lot of stuff in.

The doorbell rang. This is kind of unusual as no one really visits me at this hour, and people don't usually go through apartment buildings trying to sell stuff to people. Either way, I opened the door.

It was just the mail. There was an envelope on the floor in front of me. I reached out and grasped the envelope between my fingers. It was from Mr. Davidson. Probably the plane tickets for the business trip.

I wonder where the building is going to be built. So me—being the smart person I am—reached into the envelope for the tickets. I pulled them out. Then I scanned the information and my eyes eventually fell onto the destination.

_Departure from San Francisco: 6:00 am_

_ Arrival to New York: 4:00 pm_

Oh, the Fates were messing with me now.

**A/N: Oooohhh cliffy…sort of. What did you think? Review? :) Have a nice-ish day!**


	4. Coffee Makes Everything Complicated

**~Percy's PoV~**

**Chapter Four: Coffee Makes Everything Complicated**

It was getting to be nice outside in Manhattan. The sun was actually out today, and its rays came in through the blinds of my lonely apartment. I forced myself to get up and not bask in the glorious warmth. The clock read _4:00. _Usually, I liked to sleep in, but today was different. We were getting a new dolphin arrival at the aquarium. The aquarium had been waiting for this new addition since last year. I wanted to make sure the sea creature felt at home. Otherwise I would have slept in like I usually do.

It is kind of strange to grasp the concept that I am a son of Poseidon and I work at an aquarium and enjoy seeing animals in tanks. The truth is; I hate the whole idea of keeping the creatures in there. But it's not like America's going to get rid of aquariums anytime soon. So I figured I could at least make sure they were being taken care of properly. Plus, it's nice to talk to the animals as most of them are pretty nice.

Okay. Now I just sound like some crazy lunatic who has no life.

Anyways, I went down to the aquarium, checked in, and put on the lame blue and green uniform that employees had to wear. Sierra, one of my colleagues, walked up next to me.

"Mr. Jackson, we just got a message from the company delivering the dolphin saying that they had a slight malfunction and that the dolphin will not get here until the afternoon," she said curtly. I sighed. I had gotten up early for no reason.

"Sierra, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Percy? " I thought for a while. "Could you move my shift into the afternoon then? I want to make sure they handle that dolphin properly."

"Okay, Mr. Ja—I mean Percy," she started. "I'll ask the boss, Martin, if I can do that for you but I suggest that you stay here for now. I'll be right back." She dashed off into the direction of the manager's office.

I waited patiently, playing with my phone. Don't look at me like that; I got the phone for my twenty-first birthday. Now that I'm older my scent isn't as strong anyway, so it doesn't matter as much if I use a cell phone.

"Percy, Martin says that you have to work the morning shift," I groaned. "But, he said that he'd you could work overtime if you wanted to and that he didn't mind and recommends that you stay until the dolphin has been transported into its tank." I nodded. What is it these days? It's like bosses want you to work more.

"Okay." I checked my watch. _5:15. _There were still about 45 minutes until my shift would start. "I'm going to grab a coffee at Starbucks. Do you want to come?"

She nodded no. "No thanks, but I'd rather not."

I shrugged as if to say, 'if you say so' and then headed out.

Thankfully Starbucks wasn't really far from the aquarium. I got into my Maserati Spyder, the car I had wanted since forever-which I paid for by myself on my twenty second birthday—and drove down to Starbucks. June's warmth was really brightening my spirits.

At this time if I still went to Camp Half-Blood I would probably be practicing sword-fighting or maybe archery. Then I would head down to the beach and kick back, most likely with Annabeth close by. Usually she would be reading a book. But these were some of my most treasured moments. It was so nice to be able to be in a comfortable silence with someone. Eventually though, one of them would give in and break the silence, which was usually me. Then we'd either end up swimming, battling sword on dagger, or kissing.

Thinking about Annabeth nowadays made my heart hurt. It seemed wrong to split apart at the start, but it was for good reason. I just wished that she were here now, laughing at my stupidity and punching my shoulder every time I insulted her, despite the fact that I was invincible.

Not only was she my girlfriend, but she was my best friend. It's kind of hard to lose someone who matters that much to you.

Great, now I sound like some deprived Aphrodite girl.

I walked into Starbucks and ordered coffee. The lady observed me carefully and handed me the coffee. "You okay?" she finally asked. I nodded, trying to lighten up a little.

As I was walking out I was still a little distracted by my thoughts about Annabeth, so I bumped into someone and spilled my coffee all over them.

"Ow." I heard a soft voice with a bit of anger in it. It sounded so familiar.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I explained.

"It's okay," the person nodded. I couldn't really see her face because she was wearing a hoodie and her head was bent as she brushed of the coffee drops the stuck to her sweater.

"Do you need any help?" I asked out of politeness.

"No it's fine you probably have somewhere to go," she said, still not looking up. I don't know why but this kind of annoyed me.

Then I checked my watch. _6:00. _Crap. Martin was going to kill me if I got late. I rushed out the door, depositing the now empty coffee cup into the nearest trash can. I turned back around and said sorry one more time, and the girl briefly moved her head up to check if her hair got wet. Her eyes looked gray, but it was from far away, so I wasn't sure.

_It wasn't her, Percy. Stop getting your hopes up, because it's useless… you're probably not going to see her again, _I thought to myself.

Coffee really makes things much more complicated than they should be.

**A/N: Coffee is good… was the girl really Annabeth? You'll find out in the next chapter. **_**Maybe. **_**Review? : )**


	5. Coincidence?

**~Percy's PoV~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO. Rick does.**

**Chapter Three: Coincidence?**

Ever since that occurrence at the coffee shop, Annabeth was all that was on my mind. I was just missing her more and more. These last two days I've been jumping at the sight of blond hair. Then, when I realize that it's someone else, there's that stab of realization that I'm never going to see her again. I seriously needed a way to get her out of my mind.

I tried to crank up the radio. _It Will Rain by Bruno Mars._ Great song; makes me think of Annabeth. Time to change the station. _Someone Like You by Adele_. Even worse. Next. _What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. _Wow, now I can't even listen to a happy boy-band song without thinking about her. This is bad. Really, really bad. I turned off the radio.

"Jackson?" Mr. Martin, the boss called.

"Yes, sir?" I responded.

"I've decided to give you the rest of the week off because of all the extra hours you've been working. Plus, I'm employing new workers so I need them to have more time to practice the work. SO as of now, you are on 'vacation.' Come back on Monday," he said and dashed out of the room.

You would think that I would be happy about this. But I disagree. All I'm going to get out of this is more time thinking about Annabeth. Nobody's home, so I'll just be all alone, moping around.

I adjusted my plans. I decided to walk around the city since there was nothing better to do.

New York is one of the most bizarre places on the planet if you've never been there. There are people doing little mini-shows on the streets like playing the violin or singing a song while strumming a guitar. Then there are the people trying to sell you 'stuff.' My recommendation, do not talk to them. But what makes it seem the most exotic is all the color. When it's nice and dark outside, New York is absolutely breathtaking. All the lights brighten up the place and music plays all around you. You can easily get lost into its wonder.

As I was walking around, near Central Park, I saw a construction site. I was a bit intrigued as to what it was and looked at the broad white sign that was stuck onto the fence that surrounded the area.

_**Bank of Trust**_

_** Sponsored by Davidson, Warren**_

_** Under Construction by Athena Architectural Industries**_

_** Contact #: 1800-555-555 Email: AAI **_

__I sighed. That sounded like a company Annabeth might have worked for. She'd always loved architecture.

After standing in front of the site for a few more seconds, I turned around and headed to a café near my house. The bells jingled as I walked in.

"Ahhh hello! Nice to see you again sir!" One of the workers said as I walked in. Yeah, I kind of come here often.

"You too," I responded.

"The usual?" the worker asked.

I nodded assent. "The usual."

"That'll be $7.50," she said. I placed the money on the counter and waited patiently.

I observed my surroundings. The café was pretty empty for a Monday night. There were a few people who looked like they had just came from work, carrying laptops and briefcases. Others looked like they were on a date, chatting quietly while sipping coffee. One group stood out to me though.

They were sitting at a table towards the back of the room. There was a man, who seemed maybe in his mid-forties, sipping tea in a business suit. Then across from him sat a girl, who looked much younger and was waving her hands around wildly. There were blueprints spread out along the table, and the girl was pointing out certain details, probably explaining how to do something. The girl had curly blond hair.

I grabbed my coffee and pastry and sat down behind the man to get a better look at the girl's face. Call me a stalker, but I really wanted to know if she was Annabeth or not. But every time I tried to get a glimpse at her face, the man would shift. His head was annoyingly big. I waited for what seemed like hours for them to stop talking. All I could think of was one word.

Annabeth.

Finally, when they finished talking, which felt like an eternity with my ADHD, the girl got up.

I ducked my head so she wouldn't think I was spying on her for the last ten minutes.

There's a loud gasp. "Percy?"

I breathe in and look into grey eyes that I once knew so well. Anyone say, 'coincidence?'

"A-Annabeth?"

**A/N: The moment you had been waiting for! What did you think? Good/bad? Way too cliché? Review maybe? And eat some cookies. Cookies are good.** **Hope I brightened your day! :) **


	6. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO. Rick Riordan does. Did you know that Percy is based off his son Haley? Cool, right? I wish someone would base a character off of me… ANYWAYS.**

**~Annabeth's PoV~**

**Chapter Six: Catching Up**

"Percy?" I asked tentatively. I studied him for a few moments. His raven black hair was the same as always, untamed and unruly. He stood up. He was taller than me now. Percy's build was lean and muscular, but not totally ripped. Finally my eyes met his. It had been—what?—four years and he still seemed the same.

He smiled his lopsided grin and my heart began to melt. "Hey, Annabeth. Long time no see." At first, he reached out to shake my hand, then thought better of it and pulled his hand back, opening his arms. I practically ran into his embrace. His arms came around me, pulling me closer, and I sighed contently. I felt sixteen again. All I can say for that is:

It was the best feeling I had ever felt.

"It's been so long, Percy! So much has happened. You have to tell me everything." I said unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Well, let me go grab us some coffee and we can catch up," he suggested. I nodded.

The rest of the day we filled each other in about everything that had happened over the last four years. Percy and I talked animatedly, laughing and drinking coffee. I had never felt so happy in my life.

"So, do you have a cell phone now?" he asked, his green eyes filled with amusement. Usually, you don't ask a twenty two year old if they have a cell phone. But then again, Percy and I aren't the most usual people.

"Yeah. I always had a cellphone, stupid Seaweed Brain," his face brightened even more when I used the nickname. "It was you that didn't have a cell phone."

He didn't look like he was listening. Then suddenly he asked, "What's the smooth way to ask for a girl's number?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "You ask for their number, idiot!"

He feigned pain. "So, Wise Girl, can I have your phone number?" I laughed and we traded phones, typing in each other's numbers.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" I said jokingly. Well maybe not entirely jokingly…

"So? You love me for it."

Awkward silence.

Yeah, we were really close when we were eighteen, but we'd never talked about love too much. It's kind of hard to tell someone you love them if you're a demigod because they could easily be taken away from you. Monsters are everywhere. Plus, we had just reunited after four years of studies and work. You can't expect us to act exactly the way we were before we split up for different schools.

I broke the silence. "So, you have anyone special in your life?" Don't ask me why I asked, I just wanted to know.

He looked shocked. Then he thought about it for a moment. "Sort of," he shrugged. "I'm not completely sure yet though…you?"

I shook my head. This was getting more awkward. I felt my heart sink when he said that he thought he had someone special. My brain began turning its wheels, trying to figure out who the lucky girl was.

A waitress came by to our table, asking if we needed anything, and then asked Percy for his number. I couldn't help but feel a bit of anger rise up inside me. I gave her one of my signature glares and she turned around and walked away, as if the last ten seconds of her life didn't happen.

"That was strange," Percy thought aloud.

"No, duh," I replied. I casually checked the time. "Look, I have to go now, construction starts tomorrow and I want a good night's sleep. Tell Sally and Paul that I said hi, and I'll hopefully see you later." Percy nodded slowly.

I stood back up and pulled on my jacket. I gave one last little wave to Percy and then left the café to get to my apartment.

My head hit the pillow the instant I got home. Who knew _this _was going to happen. It was a wonderful surprise though. Seeing Percy made me feel complete again. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything we had ever gone through.

Eventually, my mind wandered to the mystery girl that Percy had briefly mentioned. Who was this special person? Was it someone I knew? Every time I thought about it, though, my heart would hurt a little.

Finally, when my eyes could no longer stay open, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry about that, but I've got a lot going on. I'll try to update faster… Now I want some blue cookies! Anyone else? Review maybe?**


	7. Special Someone

**~Percy's PoV**

**Disclaimer: I do now own PJatO.**

**Chapter Seven: Special People**

The day was just ending, as usual. Boring. Boring. Boring. I am sad to say that my vocabulary cannot go over that. Wait—I got it!—repetitive! Annabeth would be proud. Speaking of Annabeth…

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_ My cellphone began to chime. I should really change my lousy ringtone. I answered the call, not caring to look at the caller ID. Pshht, who does that anyway?

"Hello," a strangely high-pitched voice came through the speakers. "Cho, I need you to buy the rice at Kingston's Fish Market. We making dinner for Baba today and he likes rice!" a woman screeched through the phone. What the? Who the heck is Cho anyway?

"Um, who is speaking..?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"This is Lin. I am you Mama, Cho. Did you forget already?" I held back a laugh.

"I think you have the wrong number," I said slowly.

I heard the lady talking in the background with someone and then finally, "You not Cho?"

My head bobbed up and down even though she couldn't see me. "No."

"Whaaat?" she asked. This lady needs a hearing aid.

"ME NOT CHO!" I screamed. The phone cut off. I heard a snicker from behind me. A very familiar snicker. Oh, crud. I swerved around to find a laughing Annabeth.

"Did you just (laugh) say that you were a (laugh) nacho (laugh)?"

Shaking my head from side to side I said, "No! I said that I was not Cho! Nevermind. Anyways—no offense—but why are you here?"

"I got let off early today from work because one of the bulldozers was malfunctioning so we couldn't really do much," she explained with a happy light in her eyes. "I was walking back to my apartment when I ran into you."

"I see." Checking the time, I realized it was 6:43. "So, you got any plans tonight?" I asked casually.

She shook her head no. I could feel my goofy smirk coming onto my face. "Want to come with me to visit my special someone?"

Annabeth looked at me mischievously. Then she got a sort of hurt look in her eyes, but quickly covered it up with a signature smile. Odd how I could still read her so well… Finally, after thinking over it a bit, she seemed to reach a decision.

"Sure," she said, her smile faltering a little. Wonder what I said to make her feel this way…

We walked down the streets, taking turns here and there and admiring Manhattan in silence. Finally we got to an area filled with lots of cozy apartments, light blue paint peeling off the walls. I reached the familiar door and knocked.

Annabeth stood a little ways behind me, looking at her feet and repeatedly pushing a strand of hair that kept falling over her face back. I pushed it away for her, feeling electricity when I brushed her shoulder. She looked up, then quickly averted her gaze back to the ground.

Awk-ward…

I heard the door creaking slowly behind me, so I began to speak. "Annabeth, meet, or shall I say, meet again, my special someone."

The door pushed open.

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I feel so evil! For the cliffy but more for not updating for my super story-favoriters, raving reviewers, smart story-followers, and all of my rapturous readers! I love you all! I ate a blue slushy today. Or more like drank it but yeah.. O.o You guys eat/drink anything blue? Percy would be proud…**


	8. Zombie ApoCalypso

**~Annabeth's PoV~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO! **

**Chapter Eight: Zombie ApoCalypso**

The door opened to reveal.

Percy's mom. Sally.

Percy burst into laughter when he saw my face, which probably looked really strange. This was a cruel trick and I would have to get him back later for it, but right now-

"Annabeth? Is that really you?" Sally started. She looked at me, a smile blooming on her face.

Sally is practically like my second mother. I've known her for so long and it didn't seem uncomfortable when she enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. Okay, the bone-crushing thing was pretty uncomfortable… but I was used to it.

"Yeah, it is really me," I responded, flashing her a sincere smile. It was nice to see her again after such a long time. "How have you been?"

She opened the door wider. "Great, thank you for asking. Why don't you come inside out of the cold and have dinner with us? We're having spaghetti."

Tempting. I thought about anything that I might need to do, but nothing came up in my head so I nodded. "Sure."

When I stepped into the apartment, I felt warm and fuzzy as memories started flowing back into my head. The smell of fresh baked cookies permeated through the house (my guessing that these were of course, _blue _cookies). Percy was thinking along the same lines.

"Are those cookies I smell? And are they blue?" he asked eagerly, sounding childish in a cute way. _Stop it, Annabeth. Percy is your friend._

Sally nodded. "Yes, they are cookies, and yes, they are blue, Percy," she told Percy with a grin. "But no cookies for you until you've eaten your spaghetti," she scolded lightly.

Percy frowned. I smiled. "Does wittle Pwercy want a cwookie?" I asked him in my best three-year-old voice.

Sally and I laughed at Percy as Percy nodded, pretending to wipe tears from his cheeks.

We all headed towards the kitchen, making little small talk in the way when I spotted another familiar face. "Paul! Is that you?" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Hello Annabeth. Long time no see."

We talked about school and how his teaching career was going, and we talked about architecture and how my career as an architect was going as Sally and Percy set the table.

I couldn't help the smile on my face, it just kept coming back. I hadn't felt this at home in quite a while, and it was extremely nice for a change.

We all sat down at the dining table and ate our spaghetti and blue chocolate chip cookies enthusiastically, talking a little throughout. We cracked jokes and teased. Eventually leaning back in our seats and sighing after a long day.

Me, being the thoughtful guest I am suggested, "I'll go wash the dishes."

In a typical household, the host would be all 'no really it's fine I can do it,' but Sally knew better than to argue. She nodded approvingly instead.

Percy stood up. "I'll help." We both walked into the kitchen, carrying plates covered in tomato sauce and cookie crumbs.

I turned on the water and grabbed the sponge, covering it in soap. Percy got out a washcloth. We worked together, me washing, him drying, just like old times.

"Thanks for bringing me along," I said to Percy. "It's the first time I've really felt at home in years."

Percy nodded. "Anytime, Wise Girl."

There was a knock at the door and we both turned our heads as Sally went to get the door. A few moments later she called, "Percy, it's for you!"

"Come on," he gestured for me to come with him as I set the last dish back on the dish rack. We walked towards the open doorway as Sally stepped out of the way.

I'd like to say the world froze at this moment, and everyone just stared blankly at the girl in front of us. She had beautiful brown hair and warm eyes as she stood shyly at the door. For some reason I felt like I should have known her, but nothing came to mind. I don't think I'd ever seen her. She smiled a pretty smile and Percy's mouth dropped and he fell into a zombie-ish state. I could see the recognition in his eyes as he whispered one word, or more over, one name.

"Calypso?"

**A/N: I love feeling evil. Is that so wrong? Do you like my apoCalyspo? Eat blue stuff! And maybe, just maybe, review? Happy New Year! 2013! Great time for a zombie apocalypse if you ask me.**


	9. Unexpected

**Unexpected **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO. Rick does.**

**Percy's POV**

I think you can tell that things got awkward pretty fast. I mean, Calypso and I hadn't seen each other for a long time (we're talking a _long _time). She still looked as beautiful as ever, with her caramel hair and soft eyes. I can't say my mouth didn't drop a little. Her tentative smile made her look innocent and lonely. Suddenly I thought of the moon lace still growing in the flowerbox on the windowsill of my mom's place. I remembered how kind Calypso had been to me, despite the unfair curse set upon her.

And I knew that I couldn't just let her stand there, even if we didn't know each other that well.

Annabeth was standing behind me. I didn't really know what was going through her head, but when I caught a glimpse of her expression, I could see a bit of pain. I knew she figured about my detour to Ogygia on that quest that felt like forever ago. She was a daughter of Athena after all, and she had probably figured out what happened.

"I should probably get going home," she said a bit feebly.

I knew that something was up, but I didn't want to hold her back. "Okay. Be safe," I suggested.

I don't think that's the answer she wanted because she gave me a cold look. Then she smiled lightly at Calypso, pulling on her coat. She loudly called out to thank Sally and Paul and then opened the door. With one last wave, she turned back to the cold rain outside. She quickly rushed out, pulling on her hood, before allowing me to say anything.

At first I felt a bit bad. Was it something I said? But seriously, did she have to be so sentimental all the time? It was my life anyway. What did it matter to her? Sometimes I just couldn't understand her. It annoyed me like Hades, but what was I supposed to do?

So instead, I pretended that nothing awkward had just happened and turned back to Calypso. It was then that I noticed that she was shivering. I felt so stupid. She had come walking in the rain in her lovely white dress, without a jacket or an umbrella. She was literally drenched. She frowned at me a little.

"Who was that?" she asked timidly.

I felt slightly angry at myself for focusing so much on Annabeth and ignoring Calypso to the point of letting her possibly catch a cold.

"It doesn't matter. What the real question is…well, not to sound rude or anything, but how did you get here?" I mean, last time I checked, Calypso was trapped forever on an island with a horrible curse that made her fall in love with every hero that fell upon it. Now she was standing in front of me, looking a tad bashful.

She smiled happily, still shivering. "If you don't mind, it would be nice if we could go somewhere warmer."

I face palmed. Why did I have to be so idiotic? She laughed, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Sorry. In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of a slow person."

She smirked, something I hadn't seen her do before. Calypso was usually the soft, loving girl who would be nothing but kind. But I guess maybe that was somewhat caused by her punishment. Maybe somewhere inside of her there was a teenage girl too.

My mom came over to check up on me at that moment. When she noticed Calypso, she seemed to go deep into thought about something, her eyebrows scrunching together. I was confused. But then she replaced the thinking face with a smile and was my mom again.

"Percy, have I taught you nothing? The poor girl is shivering and you're just standing there like a completely impolite person. I get that she's beautiful and distracting, but you still have to help her." I blushed at her words. Mom was always _so _embarrassing. "My clothes are a bit too big for her, but something of yours will probably fit." She pointed at Calypso. "You probably want a warm shower right about now, come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

With that, my mother dragged Calypso off. Things just kept on getting weirder and weirder around here. With that, I sat down and turned on the television. Paul had gone back to grading papers in his office, so I was just sitting there alone. Bored out of my mind, I continued flipping through channels. There were a bunch of those reality tv shows on, a few competitive singing competitions, a cooking show, and finally something I could work with… Spongebob.

There's my life right there. 22 and watching a sponge wearing square pants that lives in a pineapple under the sea. Spongebob probably had a life, unlike me.

It was getting late. 11:00 and I still wasn't tired. My mom and Paul were probably already sleeping. Still, I sat on the small couch, watching Spongebob annoy Squidward. Somewhere around 11:30, I heard quiet footsteps coming down from the stairs.

Looking up, I saw Calypso. She had her hair tied in a careless bun and was wearing a pair of my sweatpants and one of my college shirts. I wiped my mouth quickly, hoping I wasn't drooling. Somehow she could wear something so simple and look breathtaking.

She sat down next to me, on the couch, which now felt a little too small. She looked at me thoughtfully.

I coughed awkwardly. "So…uh," I said smartly.

She laughed lightly. "You're wondering how I got here, right? Well long story short, the Olympians released me from my punishment a few years ago. For a while, I've been wandering around, exploring the world. Then, I thought about seeing you. You were such a wonderful friend to me, and I wanted to see how you were. I've been searching for a few months. Then one of the goddesses decided to tell me, how kind of her. And here I am," she said, gesturing to herself.

It made enough sense and sounding like something Calypso would do. I nodded in understanding. "So how's the world been treating you?" I asked.

Her eyes gleamed. "Oh, Percy, the human world is such an interesting place! There is so much I wanted to explore. I'm just so happy to finally see you again after all these years." She blushed a little.

I was good with it too. At least the gods let her free, like I asked, and now she was actually living. She wouldn't have to be my what-if anymore. Finally, we could be friends. I wouldn't have to feel bad about leaving her after all these years. I must've managed to do something right.

"I'm glad to see you too," I said, giving her a smile.

The clock dinged twelve. Then, strangely, I realized we were both leaning towards each other. She scooted forward, closing the space in between us. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. Our lips met and I felt her slowly slide back on the couch, and I followed her.

Something in the back of my mind was thinking of a different girl, but I was angry at that girl and pushed her out of my mind.

**A/N: Ughhh…sorry to all you guys who love Perlypso, but I absolutely don't like writing it or it in general... It's so weird. But hope you're satisfied. As for my Percabeth buddies, don't worry! Perlyspo will end soon enough. I'm getting to Percabeth. Also I'm so SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU GUYS on hold for like forever. I could say a bunch of excuses, but truly I was feeling kind of lazy. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even simply read this. Review maybe? Have a virtual blue piece of cake. ;)**


End file.
